


Second Chances

by AthenaxVio



Category: Legend of Zelda: Four Swords, The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap
Genre: Gufuu is not mine, Nakeeeed, Second Chances, dins a bitch, farore - Freeform, farore is just, gufuu and Vaati are crazy, gufuu is mayjasmine's from deviantart, lalala goddessess, nah they're covered, nayrus awesome, there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-21
Updated: 2014-03-21
Packaged: 2018-01-16 11:51:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1346413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AthenaxVio/pseuds/AthenaxVio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shouldn't you be dead?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Second Chances

_Shouldn't you be dead?_

_You don't remember a lot. You think you remember pain. Anger. Denial. Frustration._

_You remember a terrible sadness. And regret. Then insanity. You remember loosing your mind._

_You also remember faces. A maiden with intelligent blue eyes and golden hair. A golden haired boy with blue eyes, decked in green clothing. A strange green cap with a bird's beak. The green garbed boy again. Three boys identical to the boy in green; violet, red, blue. A demon boy with dark violet hair and red eyes. You wonder who they are._

_You think you hated the one in green at one point. You think you loved him at one point. You think you're confused. Yes, you are bewildered._

_Everything is black. It takes you a moment to realize that your eyes are closed. You blink them open._

_You aren't in a room. However, wherever you are isn't material either. It is neither heaven, nor hell, but it is not the living earth. A middle ground of sorts? Everything is gray. You look down to make sure you are not gray also._

_Luckily, you're not grey. Instead you realize that you are naked like a newborn babe, the only thing covering you a thick purple cloak. You lift one of your hands. The skin is pale, almost...translucent....no that is not the word...er-white. The skin is white, with a slight lavender tint._

_"Vaati."_

_You blink at the name. You realize it is your name, and a few memories return to the surface. You were a sorcerer. You became a god. Then you turned into a monster. People feared you. The demon-boy betrayed you for the violet garbed boy. The green garbed boy chose the princess over you. His name...his name was Link, you think._

_"Vaati, I'm talking to you." A ripple of blue-violet cloth catches your eye and you took to look at the person addressing you._

_He, like you, is garbed in only a robe that matches his hair, which goes down to his back and covers one eye. The other eye is blood red, lined with black. A strange t-shaped marking graces his cheek underneath the eye. His skin is the same shade as yours._

_Gufuu._

_The parasite whispering things in your ear. He drove you insane. He opened your heart to the evils of men. He was your shadow._

_"What do you want?" You ask. He smirks slightly._

_"It's not a question of what I want or what you want, but if you have to know, I want a big bowl of cookie dough."_

_"Where are we?"_

_"I don't know."_

_"Are we supposed to know?"_

_"I don't think so."_

_**"Are you done?"** _

_The voice came from above the two of you. It was a woman's voice, stern and slightly annoyed. Gufuu suddenly huddles next to you, eyes wide as he looks up._

"Din, please. Can we not speak in civil tones?" _The second voice is more soft-spoken, but still radiates the same air of authority as the first. The first voice, Din, speaks back:_

_**"Why? They should fear us. They should fear the consequences of what they've done."** _

_"What the hell is this?!" You ask. "Just to be fair, I'd rather see your faces than listen to you argue about our fate!" Silence follows your heated words and Gufuu gapes at you. You won't be disrespected like this._

**"I like this one."** _A third voice quips. Three spirals of light float from above; green, red, and blue. They transform in front of your eyes; a tall girl with auburn hair pulled into a pony tail, wearing a simple red-tinted dress; a somewhat shorter girl sporting wavy cerulean locks, who's dress, tinted blue instead of red, matched the first girl's, and an extremely short emerald-haired girl who's dress tint matched her hair. You recognize them from paintings and drawings you had seen in books. The three goddesses: Din, Nayru, Farore._ **"He's spirited."** _Farore said._

_**"Either that, or just plain stupid."** You decide that you don't like Din very much. "What do you want?" you ask. Gufuu grips your arm, shaking his head._

_Nayru replies before her sisters can open their mouths._ "We are here to give you two a second chance. Your lives went the way that they did for reasons that were beyond even our understanding. We could not see your paths when you came into existence, and we were unable to interfere when evil stole into both of your hearts. Something was keeping us from doing so, and we fear that if there is something in this world that is more powerful than us, the consequences would be disastrous."

**"We want you to live the life you never had. In doing so-"**

_**"When a time of great evil rises we ask you to fight it with the heroes."** _

"However!" _Nayru gives Din a look. You definitely like her._ "It is your choice; you do not have to be reborn. You can pass on, and we will grant you both heaven. It is your choice."

_You share a look with Gufuu. He mirrors the confusion you feel, and neither of you say anything. However, a silent agreement passes between you two._

_Gufuu looks at them. "We..."_

_"We want a second chance."_

_The three goddesses nod._ **"Very well."** _They say in unison._

_You take Gufuu's hand, and close your eyes._


End file.
